Cords such us bungee/elastic cords, ropes, lines, chains or the like can be used in many different applications. For example, cords can be used to tie objects together, secure or fix one object relative to another, secure or fix one or more objects in a desired position, move one or more objects in a desired manner and so on.
When using cords, it is often desirable to fix a portion (such as an end) of a cord relative to an object or another portion of the cord. In some cases, knots can be tied in the cord to fix the cord to itself and/or another object. Alternatively, cord fixtures can be used apply the cord in a desired manner.
One existing cord fixture is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,652. U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,652 describes a pair of hooks which can be mounted on a cord. The hooks each have a cylindrical tubular member slidable along a cord and a flared slot for retaining a portion of the cord. However, in some cases the cord may not be properly held in place by the slot, thereby causing the cord to undesirably become dislodged from the hook.
The present invention is directed to a cord fixture, which may at least partially overcome at least one of the abovementioned disadvantages or provide the consumer with a useful or commercial choice.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.